Wolfgirl And The Corset
by Darkira
Summary: "Come, I'll show you something." I told her. "That is if you can take the bloodsucker scent." I said in a teasing, daring tone. I was pushing her buttons and we both knew it. - Entry for Les Femmes Noires contest. Femmeslash, Alice&Leah, M.


**Les Femmes Noires One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Wolfgirl and the Corset**

**Your pen name: Darkira**

**Characters: Alice & Leah (APOV)**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

**To see other entries in Les Femmes Noires Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/community/Les_Femmes_Noires/73127/**

**AN: This fic is femslash, pretty much NC-17 or M, which ever you'd prefer. It also has some themes like heavy bodypiercing that isn't for everyone, even if not depicted in detail. So be warned.**

**Also, if you haven't read Breaking Dawn (Twilight Saga, book 4), this fic might include what you could call spoilers, so reading any further is on your own responsibility.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was late afternoon, as I sat on the porch. The weather was nice and I was a bit drowsy. Of course I didn't need to sleep, nor did I really get tired, but it was nice to be in this half awake, half dreaming-state occasionally.

I had broken up with Jasper. Or maybe not... we were merely trying to see if we could be apart. I had of course seen that we would get back together eventually.

Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere, quite literally, traveling the dark corners of the world, and Esme was shopping in Port Angeles because she was bored. Carlisle was at work. Edward and Bella were spending their weekly 'private time' at their cottage. Nessie was with Jake somewhere. She looked to be around five right now and was smarter than anyone I had ever met. Go figure, eh?

I was there, in the sweet, quiet summer moment when the wind changed and I picked up a scent. Wolf scent. Female wolf scent, to be exact, so it had to be Leah. I opened my eyes and looked around to see her walking, in her human clothing which consisted of a tank top and a pair of chopped off above her knee-jeans. She looked annoyed but then again she always had that same look, didn't she?

"Leah." I greeted her and she scowled at me.

"Alice. Jake here?" she was as wordy as ever.

I was already tired of this conversation.

"Stick up your ass? I can take it out if you want me to.." I heard myself ask, and there was a hint of..._something_ in my tone. She looked at me like she wasn't quite sure how she should react.

"Erm...just...hmm...Jake?" she asked again and ignored my question.

For some reason that pissed me off. Royally. She looked at me a bit strangely and I realized I was playing with my new piercing. I had a little ring on my bellybutton. Suddenly she seemed to realize she was staring and blushed. That was a first.

"Not here. He went with Nessie somewhere, and they don't seem to have any concrete plans so I can't help you with that." I said after going briefly in to my 'clairvoyant-mode' like Jake called it. When I looked at her, she was staring at me again.

"What?" I asked, and she snapped her eyes off my... boobs? "I have piercings. Ever seen those before?" I asked in a tiny hint of a purr. So she could see the barbells of my nipple piercings through my shirt, so what? It wasn't like anyone else couldn't.

"Come, I'll show you something." I told her. "That is if you can take the bloodsucker scent." I said in a teasing, daring tone. I was pushing her buttons and we both knew it. I also knew that I had pushed the right one by daring her to do something; there was no way she'd say no.

_I'll wipe that expression off your face, little wolfgirl..._ My mind was making plans. A _lot_ of them. She growled under her breath but followed me inside the house. I was pissing her off. Exactly what I wanted to do, because I knew I could have some fun with her, and boy was I right.

"Here." I said, opening the door to the basement, and she eyed me suspiciously for the first time.

The expression on her face was a bit funny. Like she was constantly smelling something unpleasant which, probably was exactly the case as well. Natural enemies, or _super_natural enemies weren't supposed to mingle, right?

"I'm not going to lure you in to my cave and drain you from all your lovely wolf blood..." I told her in a slightly teasing tone, rolling my eyes so she could see.

She stomped after me, down the long staircase and suddenly said: "This is new. Doesn't reek in here." and then she shut up again.

When we got downstairs she looked around in awe. "I had this put in a week ago. Isn't it lovely?" I asked and looked around my little dungeon.

"It's..erm..." she mumbled, blushing a bit.

The walls were painted black, and there were quite a lot of chains, handcuffs, and shackles here and there.

"I saw you looking at my piercing...s.." I added the s there a bit late to let her know I was well aware she had been checking my breasts out and she blushed a bit more. "Come, this is what I wanted to show you." I said and nodded to a little table on the side.

I had all sorts of piercing-gear there. All possible shapes and sizes of rings and studs and of course forceps, pliers and needles and...well, I could have started a shop with them.

"I wanted to experiment. I mean we heal fast so I wanted to know if the piercings would stick or not. Now I know they do. If I take them out they heal in a few minutes but I can always put them back." I shrugged as she looked at the items with fascination. Leah had just forgotten how much she resented vampires. This was interesting... Maybe I could...hmm...

"What about wolves? I mean do you have any? Or know if any of the guys have them?" I asked her and her head snapped up.

She cleared her throat. "Erm..no, don't think they do. At least I haven't seen any. I've always wanted to know what it feels like. I don't even have my ears pierced." she said.

"Oh, so you do speak without the growling too?" I asked her in mock surprise. She growled at me and turned to go.

"Can I pierce you?" I asked before she could sprint up the stairs.

She stopped, and then I heard her gasp.

"I promise not to bite if you promise not to go wolf on me." I said in a slight purr again.

Apparently I was attracted to wolfgirl here. It didn't shock me, I had been with women before Jasper and sometimes _with_ Jasper. I did my share of experimenting with Rose too. I shook the images out of my head.

But a wolf? Come on now, you got to be kidding me. So she was clothed quite scantily, and she was well toned and pretty and a bit taller than I was. Her eyes were a lovely dark chocolate brown and her lips were full, and made to be kissed. She even had all the little curves in all the right places.

"Hmm..." she said and turned around a bit. "But everyone will know?" she asked me, there was no doubt that everyone would because she had the whole telepathy-deal with the other wolves, and I lived with Edward who could read my mind.

I grinned suddenly. "I already see you with one." I said, she had decided, and I could tell what sort of a piercing she wanted. "Nipple, eh?" I asked and she blushed deeply.

"Don't you mind me touching you?" I asked, as she looked at my bellybutton, and briefly at my chest.

"You seem to do a good job, even with your own skin. Maybe it will be less painful because your fingers are cold." she shrugged, having a valid point.

"Well then, I should at least show you mine." I said, and quite promptly pulled my t-shirt over my head. So I wasn't the voluptuous type, but I had boobs.

I walked to her, turned her, and pushed her backwards to the chair I had in the room. Her skin was scalding. I hissed a bit at the touch but so did she. "

You're freezing." she said, and I chuckled a bit huskily all of a sudden,

"Well you're like a furnace." I said, and she looked a bit different suddenly. Her eyes were fixed on my nipples.

Leah's body heat was suddenly drifting towards me, and my bare skin and my nipples turned in to little marble nubs. And then she licked her lips. I blinked.

"Can I..." she asked, flicking her gaze from my eyes, to my chest, and then to my eyes again. "I mean...just to...you know..." she mumbled and I nodded before she could back down.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." my voice was barely a whisper, but we both ignored it when she lifted her hand.

I gasped. The heat of her fingertips, even before she touched me, overwhelmed my senses. Her earthy, musky scent I was better used to now when the wolves were a part of our everyday life through Jake. The scorching heat of her though... when her fingertips touched the curved barbell on my left nipple, my whole body trembled slightly.

"That's cute." she grinned, nodding at the colored ring. It was a purple one, with cone spikes on both ends. Suddenly she flicked it, the circular barbell that had been pointing down was now pointing up. A hiss escaped from my throat, and she looked at me curiously. She could tell that the hiss was all pleasure.

"Does the other one make that sound too?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Just as she was about to flick the other one as well, I snapped my fingers around her wrist. "Hey...we were supposed to pierce you." I reminded her but she could tell from my eyes that I wasn't rejecting her, quite the opposite.

"Okay..." she said and I released my hand from her as she leaned back on the high chair.

"Let's make this fun, eh?" I said, and she looked at me curiously.

I placed my cold hands on her thighs and she gasped softly. "Alice..." she started, and I hushed her. "Trust me...this once..." I added as an afterthought and she chuckled softly. I ran my hands to her sides and she shivered at the coolness of my skin against hers.

"See, it worked..." I nodded down and she looked at her chest, her nipples erect and clearly visible through the fabric of her top. Her giggle was heated and somehow strangely delighted, and I knew she wanted more too. I took the hem of the top between my fingers and pulled it up and over her head. I sighed at the sight of her slightly fuller breasts and the gorgeous nipples I just wanted to lick. I sighed.

"I better concentrate on the piercing." I chuckled huskily when Leah raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please." she smirked. So I did what I was set up to do. I took the forceps and the needle and told her to just relax. She didn't though.

"Okay...so...let's do it this way then. You said something about cold fingers..." I said, and then I placed my palm against her breast, on her nipple and she trembled under my touch. We both moaned, the temperature difference between our bodies was massive. I was cold like a marble statue and she was running a high fever on human scale. Oh god...I could feel myself getting wet by simply touching her nipple like this.

"I think you're ready...or...sort of numb..." I muttered and then very promptly removed my hand, applied the forceps, pierced the nipple, and slid the standard barbell she'd chosen in place.

She was panting when I finished. I looked at her, suddenly realizing she might be in pain. Her head was hanging a bit and her long hair fell to her front and shadowed her face. I put the piercing tools away.

"Leah..?" I asked softly, and sounding a little concerned.

She lifted her head and the look in her eyes made me gasp. I had never seen anything so primal in all my years. Before I had time to react I was against the wall, her scorching body pressed against mine, and her hot mouth seeking mine, and I wanted to oblige when her tongue was probing my lips for an entrance.

Instead I had to pull my head away. "Leah, no..." I gasped and she looked at me, hurt, pulling away because I had rejected her. "No, it's not that I don't want to...oh God how I want to..." I almost moaned the words to her. "I have venom in my saliva, I don't want you to get sick just because I don't know how it would react with you being a wolf." I explained and she huffed in an almost relieved way.

"Okay...I think I should go..." she said, turning around to look at me, her beautiful silky hair covering her breasts and the hurt look fading gradually.

"No...don't go yet. I have an idea..." I said suddenly, and went to the table, opened the drawer and took out a few tattoo and piercing magazines, leafing through them vampire speed and then showed her one picture as she leaned over my shoulder to look at what I was doing.

She gasped, in a heated way. "That will hurt..." she said, almost purring at the thought of pain as she had gotten so much pleasure out of the nipple piercing.

"Yes...I would like to...hurt you..." I purred with equal heat. Suddenly I realized I really wanted to both hurt her, because she was a wolf, and to please her, because she was a gorgeous girl and I hadn't touched a woman like that in years.

"Can I?" I asked and looked at the ceiling above us. Her gaze followed mine and I saw her eyes widen. She nodded, speechless, and I led her to the middle of my little dungeon. Her eyes were filled with heat by now and I grinned at her.

"I really like it that you don't have fangs, that would creep me out..." she said suddenly and I giggled. She joined me with her husky little giggle; I couldn't quite get enough of it seemed. I took her wrist and placed it in to a leather shackle with some cute purple fur on the inside.

"Didn't think pink was quite right?" she asked me, making fun of this strange situation.

"Nope, I like purple, remember?" I asked, and before I could stop her she had flicked my nipple piercing again with her fingers.

"How could I forget?" she purred at my hiss and I made sure the shackle was tight enough with one pull of the straps. Then I repeated the same thing with her other wrist and suddenly there she was, wolfgirl, shackled and helpless in my dungeon.

Her skin was flawless, lovely coffee with milk-color. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders and I sighed a bit at the sight in front of me. I decided to play with her a little...just to be a bit mean... I leaned my head to her chest, the nipple without piercing, and licked it once. Her knees buckled and she hung by her wrists for a few short moments before she could gather herself and make her feet support her full weight again.

"I didn't know I was _that_ good..." I teased her and she looked at me through her lashes, licking her lips.

"I bet you can't make my knees buckle again." she said heatedly and I nodded in the 'challenge accepted'-way.

Swiftly I dipped my head down again, this time sucking the nipple in to my mouth and she moaned loudly but her feet supported her, even though they trembled.

"Hmm...well, I suppose I can figure out if the piercing will do the trick then..." I murmured thoughtfully while smirking at her and she looked at me again in the way that told me I might be on to something there.

"Who knew wolves liked pain..." I murmured while I set up a little tray for the gear I needed. Ten little rings in addition to the sterile forceps, and a slightly thicker needle. I could hear Leah gasp behind me when I turned a bit and she saw the tray.

"What, five per side not enough?" I asked and she just stared. "Okay, let's make it six per side." I said and dropped two more rings to the tray with a little clinking sound. I could swear I smelled her then, she was wet and she had just become even more so.

"Naughty little wolfgirl..." I purred and she looked at me with defiance. I could almost hear what she thought, she would not let her knees buckle, not after me speaking to her like that, daring her. She was oh so wrong and she didn't even know it yet. Of course that was involuntary, so knowing that didn't have anything to do with my skills, just my intuition and knowledge of my _other_ skills.

I turned her so that the lamps on the wall would give me enough light to work with my task at hand. I measured her back with my fingers, every touch scorching my fingertips and making goose bumps appear on her raised arms and her sides. I ached to lick her skin to make her shiver even more. Then suddenly the other side of me kicked in, the one that was vampire and had a wolf here, tied up in my dungeon. I could cause her pain, of course I couldn't really hurt her but this would do for now... this would do just perfect.

I took some of her skin between the forceps and she sighed in anticipation. The first ring would be just at the level of her right shoulder blade, between her spine and the top of the shoulder blade with the curve. I wanted to lick, to feel the heat and to taste her skin again... Instead I pushed the needle through the hole in the forceps and she let out a small whimper.

I placed the first ring and smiled. "Good girl..." I purred to her ear and her skin shivered as goose bumps appeared on her sides again. I sighed, I could smell her sex...I wanted to taste her but I knew I couldn't.

"I think I'll take your shorts off...they're going to be soaked soon..." I whispered huskily and she blushed but let me strip them off without any hesitation. I wanted to touch her but I didn't. Instead I took another bit of her skin between my forceps and promptly pierced it, making her gasp and moan and her scent fill the air again, even thicker and sweeter. I felt the moisture pool between my own thighs and I hoped I could get some release somehow soon.

I decided to be fast about this and made one row of the piercings, six down her back on the right side of her spine from the top of her shoulder blade to the top of where the waistband of her jeans had been.

"You're going to look lovely..." I purred. Her head was hanging, she was panting now, I could hear and smell how aroused she was. "Six more to go..." I told her and she whimpered breathlessly.

With each ring she changed a bit. Her breathing was more shallow and fast, her skin was flushed and the little trickling blood from a couple of new rings on her back made her look even more tempting. I wasn't hungry for her blood, the scent was too alien, too messed up to be mouthwatering, but of course it turned me on.I loved a bit of knife-play sometimes but Jasper wasn't interested in it, what a shame.

When I put the next to last ring on her lower back she was practically ready to come. She was gasping breaths, she was moaning every time my fingers touched her skin, I could smell her, I could see the moisture travel down her thighs from her core. I was panting too, I was heated like I hadn't been in a long time.

"One more but...I think I need something...just a second..." I told her and sprinted up the stairs to the first floor of the house, then to the second floor and to our sewing room where we had all sorts of things because I loved to make dresses as much as I loved to shop for them. I found the perfect thing and sprinted down. It had taken me maybe thirty seconds in total and she looked at me amazedly, like she hadn't seen us move at vampire speed before.

"See, I want to lace your corset..." I said, holding out my palm where a silk ribbon was. She chuckled, the thing was pink.

"I thought you might like the color..." I purred at her and went to stand behind her again. "Last ring..." I never asked if she was ready, I just pushed the needle through the forceps and her skin and then attached the ring. I could feel her quiver under my touches.

Swiftly I laced her back, criss-crossing the ribbon from across her back from ring to ring and when I had them all, I tied the silk to a bow, the rest of the silk caressing the skin on her butt when she moved a bit, I exhaled at the sight. Then I tugged at the bow, making her moan while I remembered the other part of this.

Pain... yes, check. Pleasure? She needed more.

I cupped her butt with my small hands, squeezing her and parting the soft flesh. She whimpered and I moved to stand in front of her. I knew my venom hadn't done a thing to her nipple, but I didn't want to risk kissing her mouth, so I returned my tongue to play with the hard buds of her nipples, the pierced-one now healed with the wolf speed.

I tugged at the barbell with my teeth and she began to breathe faster and faster, whimpering and moaning. I could smell her in the air even stronger. I wanted to taste her but I couldn't, so I teased her nipples with my mouth, each in turn, placing one hand on her hip and letting the other slide down her front.

When my fingers found her wet folds she said my name in a purring whimper that made the pit of my stomach clench. Oh god... I slid my fingers between her thighs, spreading the moisture everywhere even though she was already dripping wet, quite literally. When ever my slow movements caught her swollen clit she moaned and her head lolled back. The sensations were quickly taking her over, overwhelming her in every possible way.

Suddenly I let my cold fingers dip inside her, she almost came right there. The hot and wet walls clenched around my fingers once and I pulled my hand away, my mean streak had taken over for a moment.

"Alice...please..." she whimpered, looking at me through her amazingly long lashes and suddenly I couldn't say no.

I couldn't say no to a_ wolf_!!

I pushed three fingers in to her, her gasping and moaning and chanting my name filling the small room. I pumped my hand, my fingers, in and out of her, and then pressed my palm against her clit. When I knew she was close, my other hand went to the lace on her back. My fingers grasped at the bow and tugged, sending her spiraling over the edge of her orgasm, her knees buckled but neither of us cared. She came in waves, trembling, panting, moaning my name, and shivering. Every time she seemed to calm even a bit, I tugged at the ribbon and moved my fingers to touch her g-spot and she was sent over another edge until she begged me to stop.

I pulled my fingers off her and lifted my lips from her breasts, supporting her long enough for her to gather herself enough to stand again.

"Made your knees buckle...didn't I?" I purred to her ear and she grumbled something unintelligible.

I leaned around to look at her back and realized it was healing but bloody. I took a few cotton swabs and cleaned her up, also the insides of her thighs, which made her quiver again. I was about to take the lacing off when she said something. The look on her face was bashful.

"What?" I asked, not sure of what she had said.

"Leave it, all of it." she whispered and looked away.

I nodded, I didn't want to make it in to a joke for some reason. At that exact moment I got a flash. "Jacob and Nessie just decided to get home from the beach." I told her and because I knew they would be home in less than fifteen minutes, I began to take the shackles off.

She had to rub her wrists, so I found her top and her shorts for her and smiled a bit as she looked so shy putting the clothes on again.

"Never thought I'd see you shy..." I said to her in a gentle voice. She looked at me, more like the Leah we all knew and sort of loved, and scowled a bit.

"I never thought I wouldn't be repulsed by a bloodsucker touching me." but then she smirked at me, stepped closer and kissed my cheek before she practically ran up the stairs. I heard the car in the yard, and I went up the stairs, closing and locking the door to the basement because Nessie was a curious little thing.

I saw Leah, frozen in the hall and heard the chiming voice of Nessie and Jake's bellowing laughter outside.

"Act normal..." I said and stepped behind her, tucking the silk ribbon that peeked from under her shirt in to her jeans. The sensation made her hiss.

When Nessie opened the door, we both looked casual, slightly repulsed of each other's presence and uncomfortable to be there like we should be.

"Auntie Alice!!" Nessie chimed and ran to me and I picked her up even though she was a big girl now and older than her appearance.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" Jake asked, surprised to see her there and then they went outside to escape the 'leech stench', as Leah so gracefully put it.

I took Nessie upstairs to hear all about her day with 'her Jake' before he could connect any dots in any way.

****

The next day Leah was running on patrol with Seth when the thought slipped in to her mind. There was a yelp in her mind, from Seth and then some un-Sethlike cursing and whining.

_"Sorry, kid."_ she just said to Seth in her mind and he mumbled something which sounded a lot like _"You freak..." _but ended with a loving, brotherly chuckle.

* * *

**AN2: Thanks to my lovely assigned beta Carla, this turned out better than I ever imagined it could be. **


End file.
